1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dart boards, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved practice shield for use in combination with a regulation dart board which shield is utilized to expose one playing segment of the associated dart board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The playing of a game of darts is a well known and well established game of chance and skill. The game is based upon an individual acquiring a selected number of points by striking the dart board with an associated dart and thereby collecting the aforenoted points. There individuals, however, that have difficulty in striking desired segments of an associated dart board target and in this occurrence, a shield is utilized in conjunction with the dart board for exposing only a desired segment thereof.
Examples of prior art games and shields is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,318 to Holmes where a hockey game utilizes a rotatable disc with openings spaced radially from a center of the disc to provide arcuate slots to expose underlying holes wherein the shield is rotated temporarily exposing such holes. The Holmes patent, however, does not provide a selectively securable shield in enhacing manual skill in the playing of the game of Darts, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,184,822 to Caplette, Jr. sets forth a shield formed as a plate with a central opening for reducing an underlying opening associated with a pocket underlying the shield. The patent, while of a structure and function relatively remote from that of the instant invention, does illustrate the use of an area reducing shield in association with a manually thrown object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,181 to Samaras sets forth a game analogizing a hockey game wherein a plurality of fasteners are provided on a frame and are selectively disengageable to form random target areas on the framework for striking by a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,800 to King sets forth a ball catching game including a handle secured to a central portion of a flexible net which may be opened or closed wherein an electric motor is secured on a split rim securing the net with a gear of the motor meshing with teeth on opposed peripheries of the rim to open and close the rim when the motor is actuated by a switch in the handle. The patent is of interest only relative to a selectively closable shielding apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,031 to Fox sets forth a practice target for accepting a projectile including a plurality of laterally spaced upright posts securing a net closing the space therebetween with adjustable cross bar members positionable vertically relative to the spaced apart posts to define a variable height target area.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a Dart game practice shield which addresses both the problem of ease of use and compatibility in enhancing manual skill in the playing of the game of Darts, and in this respect the present invention substantially fulfills this need.